Triple Spy?
by AnjoRemix
Summary: Sasuke." "What aniki?" Sasuke turns to look at Itachi despite what his faced looked like. His Uchiha composure gone like the wind and because of the situation he was in, Itachi understands. "This isn't Naruto.This is my personal maid aka girlfriend Nami."
1. Chapter 1

**_Diaryanjo: i noe this is very weird but yah....i just had to many ideas running through my naughty head so i just needed to get rid of them!!!!!!!  
I don't own Naruto!!!!!!!!!!_**

_Triple Spy?_

Uchiha Itachi was reading his daily newspaper and was waiting for dinner to be served and for his otouto to come down after his shower. Since he was in total bordem....he decided to play with some of the maids who were serving up the his dinner. He grabs a pink headed girl close to him which caused her to land on his lap. He gives her one of his to-die-for smile which causes her to faint with a major nosebleed. When she finally recovered, she apologized to him for her clumsness and turns around only to find the younger version of Itachi out with only a light blue towel around his pale waist causing pinkie to faint from two massive nosebleed from the sight she was seeing.......no clue wat was going through her wide forehead!!!!!!!

"Aniki???!!! What were you trying to do to my personal maid???"

'oh...so that's Sasuke's new maid over the one he fired just last week for just trying to cook his favorite dish!!!!' Itachi thought.

"Hn." was his answer to Sasuke's question.

As Sasuke finally settled down for dinner, the phone ranged causing the closes maid which was a brunette girl with two buns on each side of her head to pick it up and then handed to Itachi signaling that it was ment for him. He answers and politely gets up and leaves the dining room into his office. Sasuke was used to his behavior since it happens almost everyday....no....make it...it happens everyday of the weekend. Every day of the week is the same except for the weekends. Monday through saturday for Sasuke is college and Itachi, work as usual...(he may not look like it but he is the president of the Uchiha Corps since there parents pasted away in a accident) and on sundays.....either work or is the day off of the week!!!

But since today was a Saturday, something that seems to to be the same.....yet so different at the same time....guess??? any???

Today is usually the day Sasuke would eat his favorite dish....fermented soybeans...._**(heheh...did a little research first!!!!!!!)**_Sometimes someone secretly would send it under a pen name and it would taste similer to _his_. Some maids sometimes tries to make it almost every saturday just to get on his good side and today was one of those patheic days like Sasuke always thinks.

'Hn.....Someone is trying to please me again. Must be the new hired ones to replace the recently fired ones....Hn....doesn't hurt to try...the results will be the same in the end.' was what Sasuke thought.

He first took a bite of his favorite dish and slowly chewed it. Wanna know why??? to see if he could fire the person who cooked it....that's why!!!!!!!! Itachi let's him do it anyways. He can understand why too. ONLY one person can please his taste with that dish.

"Imposssible!!!!!!!" Sasuke was amazed by the taste of his favorite dish. His eyes even litted up causing the maids around him to gasp by his odd behavior and the weird looks he was currently giving. He composed himself again and called one of the maids over who was the current chef of the kitchen.

"Ino???? Who made this fermented soybeans???"

"She should still be in the kitchen making your dess...."

Sasuke didn't stay long enough to hear the rest of the blond's words as he stood up from his chair and left in the direction of the kitchen. Leaving his half....no..make it one bite dish left on his plate. All the maids felt bad for the person who tried to please Sasuke for she might end up the same as every other maids/cook......Fired.....All hav tried and always every person who did cook it.....same fate every weekend. That explains why they always need to hire a new maid or cook almost every single week.

He was very furious as to why this person can cook the fermented soybeans the same way _that certain someone_ could.

As Sasuke barges in the kitchen, Itachi just finished his buisness up and just got out of his office only to find a few whispering maids about how bad they feel for a blond chick and a few snickering about her and one of them just had to be the wide forehead pinkie. That didn't sound to good for Itachi as for he knew who they could possible be talking about. He kept his calm face even though his mind was screaming for him to dash to the kitchen. While he was _cough cough_ gracefully _cough cough..._ walking by the now hushing down maids, he gave the snickering side of the maids his Uchiha Death Glare as he went by. He reached the kitchen just in time to see Sasuke blocking a direct hit in the face.

Itachi just stayed at the front of the double doors that leds inside to the main kitchen. (duh.....they do live in a mansion and they are rich-ass bastards who want's things done faster) just like the previous viewers did before he came to be one of the few witnessess and the person who gets involve when the going gets rough.

_Backing up to where Sasuke just stepped into the Kitchen......_

Sasuke stops right after hitting the double door open causing the door to bang back rather harsly causing it to make weird clanging noise as it swung back and forth.....there was only one person standing in the main kitchen.

A blonde girl with red streaks in her two pony-tails tied up to each sied of her head which stops a little below her shoulders. Tanned skin and very femine but you could still see she was very well built in her muscle like she was trained her whole life. Her back was towards him so she was clueless as to who had walked into the kitchen.

'This cannot be him?? Could it be??? But how??' Sasuke thought as he approached her from behind.

As he got closer to the blond person, she begin to tense up because of the mysterious person approaching her. She was ready to counterattack the mysterious person who would not so kindly reveal himself or herself to her. Fist clench tight in her right hand as her left hand was holding the frying pan. 'Two more steps and he's done for.' she thought to herself.

_Step_

'One more and he's done for.'

_Step_

"THERE!!"

She swung out at the invader who did not so kindly annouce his arrival only to have her hand being clutch tightly by a pale hand.

_Back to Sasuke's point of view!!!!!!_

All of Sasuke's instinct took over as the blond girl swung a puch aimed for his face. His left hand blocked the oncoming asult but he held back the next movement that his body was oh so familiar with it.........flip the person. He fought the urge to do it. The blond girl gave one quick glimpse at him and then she dropped her punch as she realised who she was about to pulverise. Sasuke smirked as she bowed down to him and apologised but he was dissapointed to the fact that she kept her head down letting her sunny hair cover her eyes. Not dropping her guard for one second for her own saftey if Sasuke made a unesscary move on her.

"Um....uno...I'm sorrie Sasuke-sama!" She apologized again and only got a grunt in respond.

Guilt flooded over both of them. The girl. Because she attacked her superior and because now the food on the stove probably overcooked. Sasuke because he didn't annouce his arrival and for startling the girl but the heck. He was an Uchiha for christ sake! _**(Uchiha's and their crappy pride i'd say!!!!!Heehehhee just had to say it!!)**_

Sasuke got straight down to the point as to why he was in her presence _(or was it the other way around???) _

"Did you cook the fermented soybeans??" he said with his monotone of the year.

"Um.....why do you ask???? Is it not to your likeing??? Do you want me to mak...."

"I'm asking you if u cooked that dish??" Sasuke is trying to resist the urge to spell it out to her.

"I-I...I did and as a matter of fact.....it was supposly my bad luck that made me do it too. I drew the short stick out of Ino's hand and ended up with cooking your favorite dish! SO..why did you ask?? Was it not to your likeing???" She spelled it out to Sasuke.

Sasuke was not ganna let a blond chick with red streaks show up to him. (Like how is she even doing that??)_** I don't know!! **_

He needed to get her head up to get a look at her face since the conversation was getting nowhere and it seems like every question he ask consisting of only like ten words, she fire back like ten times that amount of words.

"No that is not the problem."

"Really!!"

Finally he got some results from those few simple words.

Her head shot up causing her red streaked long hair to go flying in different directions. Oxyn eyes met deep blue eyes of the sea. They were gentle and kind but the fierceness still glinted in her eyes. Three lines marked perfectly across both of her femine cheeks. Foxy like grin on her face revealing perfect white teeths. **_(Don't ask me why he was checking out her teeths!!) _**She looked way too familiar!!

"Na..."

"Huh??" She gave Sasuke a questioning look.

"Na...Naru...Naruto???"

She seemed frightned when he mentioned Naruto's name.

Sasuke havn't seen Naruto at all since they graduated from high school two years ago. Only he could cook the fermented soybeans the way he always liked it. It was also the last time he ate it before the incident a month later after their graduation. He still remembers the taste. **_(Well duh....u r soooo obvious) _**

"Un...uno?? Sasuke-sama?? Sa...Sas.."

Sasuke couldn't keep a calm face anymore. His emotions took over. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her right up to the wall next to the stove.

"That hurts teme!!"

"YOU are Naruto aren't you? ONlY he would call me that!"

He had thousands of question he wanted to ask her or him while it raced through his head as he tryes to dechipher why was she/he here after all that happened.

"Where have you been these past two years? Why are you dressed up like a girl?...." She was in total shock from the pain flowing from her back and the places where her superiour was squeezing and from the question he asking her causing her close to tears. His last question was.....

"Why did you not contact me after all that you have been through these past two years?" By now....he let his tears streak freely down his pale face. All the blond hair girl could do was stand there and watch.

Itachi couldn't take it anymore and decided to barge in. Sasuke turned to see who just interrupted their conversation despite the frightning atmosphere only to find his brother storming over to them. Itachi grabs the blond hair red streak tanned girl towards him. She gladly burries her face into Itachi's chest close to sobbing all her frustration out to him since it was painful...**_(Painful?? What do you mean painful? You'll find out why!!!)..._**

"Sasuke."

"What aniki?"

Sasuke turns to look at Itachi despite what his faced looked like. His Uchiha composure gone like the wind and because of the situation he was in....Itachi understands.

"This isn't Naruto. This is my personal maid aka girlfriend Nami. Naruto isn't alive alive anymore. You should know that."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Diaryanjo: hey everybody!!!! skool is here and i apologise for the lateness of this chapter!!! trying to adjust to my new skool!!! without delay!!_**

**_I don't own Naruto!!!!!!!!! This is just a refix of some errors of mine if u already read this chapter!! sorrie but just bare with me for a while!!_**

_Triple Spy?_

"Wa..what are you talking about Itachi? Yo-you were never interested in anyone."

"Like I said. I know you loved Nar...."

"I DON'T LOVE THE DOBE!! I just....I just miss him too much that it hurts." Sasuke was clenching his right hand above his heart. Nami calmed down enough to turn and look Sasuke in the face. Itachi letted go of Nami as she started towards Sasuke.

"I'm sorry I'm not your dope but, could we still be friends? Sasuke-kun?" Nami hugged Sasuke as he let his tears flow more freely now. Itachi just shook his head back and forth and then let his gaze settle next to them. The source of something burning. The food Nami was cooking was currently burning. Itachi sighed and then silently walked over to the stove to get rid of the burning food.

"Nami-chan!"

"What Itachi!? Can't you see I'm bu..."

"Food!"

"NANI!!"

"Don't worry! I got rid of it already!" Itachi showed her the pan she used to cook the food she was preparing as a side dish. She groaned then let Sasuke go. She went over to Itachi and grabbed the burnt pan from his hands and then playfully puched him in the chest. She knew he wasn't satisfied so she gave him a peck in the check as in a apology. He blushed but then composed himself due to some certain gigglings coming from outside.

Sasuke kept on staring at the floor. His thoughts were running around like crazy. 'Nar..I mean Nami is Itachi's girlfriend. Nami is a girl not a guy. She has breast and and ass, not a chest and a dick. She's sexy but Naruto's hot. Nami's alive while Naruto past away two years ago. The dead cannot come back to life. But I still believe! Same color skin, same temper, same demeanor, same whisker like marks, same scent and also the same blue eyes who always gazes at me with innocence in it. Who are you Nami? Why do you seem so much lik Naruto but not him at the same time? Was it destiny? Wait! Now I sound like Neji!'

"HEY!!"

"HUh?"

"Were you even listening Sasuke-teme!?"

"Uh?"

"Ugh! God! Your just like Itachi!"

"What do you mea...."

"Come on. Lets go to your room. Itachi lets me escort you to your room. There I will answer some of your question without Itachi interrupting." Nami turned Sasuke around and started to push him towards the double door and then up the huge main staircase. They got halfway when Sasuke realised something.

"Speaking of Itachi..."

"Yah?" Nami without stopping gave him a questioning look.

"Where did he go? He was in the kitch...."

"Oh!! Heehehe....."

"Did you do someth...."

"Nope! Not at all!"

'If I told him I tied him up and hid him somewhere in the kitchen he would definatly wonder how I could do that and will try to get answers out of Itachi!'

"Heheh...nothing at all."

"Hn."

_Meanwhile with Itachi....._

'Nami-chan u r soooooo dead once I free myself.'

"I should be thankful I keep this with me and it comes in handy at a time like this."

A sound of a blade coming out of it sheath cut the tight rope around Itachi's body. He shook the loose rope off of himself then left the kitchen. He got out right in time to see his girl push Sasuke into his room then she herself got in and turned back to close the lavander door. His gaze caught hers as she closed the door slowly. Itachi could see sadness in them.

"My little sunshine; when will you stop this long wild-goose chase until it satisfies that person?"

Sighing he made his way back to the dinning table. Hunger nawed at his stomach but he refuses to eat. Ino being a strict person she was got irritated. She was the main chef and wouldn't get fired easily even if she threatened the older Uchiha.

"Itachi-sama. Please eat or your body will have no fuel for tomorrow. Every human needs to eat to survive. Your health is important for your work."

"Hn."

"Itachi-sama I'm not just warning you but ordering you to at least eat a portion of your diet. If not..."

Whipping his weary head around with his cold glare at Ino who unconsiously took a step and gulped, Ino contiued before Itachi said something.

"I'll tell Nami-san on you!"

Itachi just glared at the blond women as she put on a truimph smile. Until Itachi just stood up and left for his room, sending his words of thanks before the scrapping of wood against the floor. He stood outside of his room. Red marble reflected back to his eyes. He let out a long sigh. Looking in the direction of Sasuke's room; Ino was standing outside of it prepared to knock but the lavendar door already opened and cause a crying tanned blond come crashing into her. Ino let out a squeal of surprise by the sudden weight until it got off of her. Itachi stared at the scene. The maids who heard the screaming of their superiour came running to check what was wrong. Itachi was halfway in his room; debating if he should go and check on Nami or Sasuke first. His feets took him, more likely he dashed over to Sasuke's room. The scene he saw was what caused him to stop halfway into the room.

Sasuke's room was a mess; it looked more of a fight then a struggle. His lamps where knocked over; his bed sheets and pillows were everywhere; feathers laided all over the place; moved furnitures from all the struggling and lastly what caused Itachi to lose his temper was the blood all over the place. Whether it was Sasuke's or Nami's; he had to find out what the hell just happened. Where was Sasuke anyways? Nami left crying. It would of been better if he ran to Nami first but he needed answers and he needed them now.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

He heard panting coming from the bathroom.

"Found you."

Itachi approached the polished door leading to the bathroom and opened it to find a sleeping form of Sasuke. Was he faking it?

"Sasuke how do you explain yourself ab...."

'Wait somethings not right!'

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke showed no sign of moving exept that his chest lifting at irregular times. This worried the older Uchiha until he looked at his hand. Something fell out of it. Itachi made a move for it and looked at the small object.

"SHIT!"

Sasuke was not foolish enough to do something like this!

"INO GET TSUNADE AND THE BEST MEDICS!"

"HAI!"

_With Ino....._

Ino hurridly skidded away with his orders as she ran by maids giving them orders. She heard sobbing comeing from behind the storage door. Slowly she made way to open it to reveal a sobbing blond girl.

"Nami-chan!"

Nami slowly turned her blue orbs to Ino. Hugging the crying blond and hushing her with soothing words was then she noticed that her clothing looked a little ripped.

"What happened!?"

"(Hick) Noth-nothing. Ju-just got a li-little caught off guard. Th-that's all. Something wrong Ino?"

"It's Sasuke. He's in his bathroom out cold. Itachi ordered me to get Tsu...."

"BAKA!"

_With Nami...._

Nami stood up hurridly and headed back the same way Ino just came from. By the time she got there the medic team was already putting Sasuke in a stretcher to take him into another room since his was wrecked. Her eyes widened with terror as she saw Itachi handing a white bottle to Tsunade. Trembling with fear as to what she hoped it wasn't she made her way over to the pair. Itachi's gaze landed on her as she kept hers on the bottle. Tsunade followed Itachi's gaze to find the young blond girl trembling as her trembling form forced one finger pointing at the bottle Tsunade was holding. Worried Itachi asked her what was wrong. She wouldn't respond.

"Nami? What happened!? Why do you look like this? What's wrong?"

"Bo.."

"Bo?"

"Bottle."

"What about this bottle Nami-san?" It was Tsunade's turn to ask.

"I-I would like to see what he took."

"Okay then."

Recieving the bottle; terror scorched her face as she saw the label.

"No.."

"Nami!"

"NO!!"

Itachi was getting even more worried as his girl started to breath harder. The bottle dropped out of her grasp as she stumbled backwards. Itachi caught her on time before she collided with the floor. Why did she seem frighten?

"Nami?"

Itachi needed only one shake to wake her up but it wasn't working. Tsunade retrieved the bottle and looked at the label. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"Nami!"

"Itachi!"

"NAMI!!"

"Itachi! Shizune take Nami away to her room. I'll need to have a talk with her later. Itachi come here and read this."

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

Shizune and three others took out another stretcher and proceeded to take the unconsious Nami back to her sleeping quarters. Itachi stood up and headed over to Tsunade. Handing out the bottle to him, he took it and flipped it around so that he could read it better.

"Memory Deleted."


	3. Chapter 3

_Triple Spy?_

_**Diaryanjo: There's a lemon in this chapter. If you don't like to read it then just skip down to where it ends. I'll give you a heads up! hehee..**_

Nami woke up with a sudden gasp. Something warm was holding her hand. Her gaze fell onto the pale hand intertwined with hers. She followed it to see Itachi sleeping next to her bedside. Guess he's in a deep enough sleep not to hear her gasp. Sighing, she slowly got up to go to the bathroom across her room. Grabbing her towels and her clothing she was going to change into, she stepped into the bathroom, locking the door and double checking it just incase she finally stripped down her clothing.

She turned the shower on to the hottest. Reason why was because now she remembers why she was in that state. Turning the water to its hottest always comforted her. Hearing the sound of a clicking noise from the door, she left the shower running and got out slowly and quietly. She pinned herself against the back of the door with a dagger in hand. She always keeps one with her just incase now after the last attempt from someone.

"Nami? It's alright it's me Itachi."

Relaxing she came out slowly though just incase. The dagger was pointed in a position so that if the proclaimed Itachi were to pull a fast one she would be prepared. Realizing that it was Itachi, she dropped the dagger with a clang to the tile floor. The shower was still running warm water judging from the steam coming from it. Itachi just held out his arms and Nami gladly took the invitation to hug her. She let all the tears she was holding back out.

"Nami, what's really wrong? What happened with you and Sasuke? Why are you crying? What's upsetting you? Is your past haunting you again?"

Shaking her head Itachi gave out a sigh in defeat. He knew she was stubborn, so since he was patient enough to wait for her to tell him when the time comes.

"Fine since I know you aren't going to be talking any time sooner, mind if I take a shower with you hon?"

"Alright."

Itachi started to strip down to his birthday suit and got into the shower. Nami was already in the shower and was turning it to a suitable temperature for him. He pressed himself against Nami's back. She gasps at the sudden gesture. A blush was creeping up into her cheeks. Itachi just chuckled at her reaction. He started grinding her from behind. He could feel himself hardening.

**A little smex scene…not comfortable then don't read it!! XD!!**

"Itachi-koi? You hard already?"

"Then you wouldn't mind helping me release it right?"

"Hm? Depends on how you want a release?"

"…"

Itachi turned her around so that they were face to face. Kissing her exposed neck, he made his journey to her sinful lips. Licking the bottom of her lips she allowed him to enter only to find a fierce challenge stopping his wonders.

'You want to play hard to get again huh? Alright then.'

Pushing Nami back his hand found her right nipple and started playing with it. Light feather kisses led him down to the left nipple. Nipping, licking, sucking and biting it caused different sounds to come out of Nami's sinful lips. His right hand was around her waist line but then slowly crawled down to her butt cheek and he slowly caressed it. She moaned to the sudden advancement.

**Important!! Don't skip this part!!**

Itachi was about to proceed farther down south until a knock was heard from the bathroom door.

"Itachi-sama, I bring news about Sasuke-sama. Tsunade-sama requests for your presence right now in the room where Sasuke was brought to last night. Also about Nami……"

She knew Nami was with Itachi but didn't want to admit it. She was already having a bloody nose already just by thinking about it.

"Alright then. You are excuse Kiko-san."

"Ha..Hai!"

**Okay skip this part if you don't like smex scene….continues…..T_T…**

After hearing her scurry off he shifted his gaze back to his prize possession only to find nothing but running water, which turned cold, in front of him. Nami was already out of the shower and started to dress already. Grabbing a towel and turning off the shower, he got out and started to dry his hair. Nami just finished putting on her tight jean shorts with her towel draped like a loose scarf around her shoulders. Turning around and facing the Uchiha's hard erection, she grabbed a hold of it with her right hand.

Itachi wasn't expecting her to pull a fast one on him. His butt landed on the low sink. He used it to his advantage to support himself or he will defiantly loose control. Nami's thumb was playing with the head of his cock. His breathing started to become heavy pants when Nami's warm cavern swallowed the tip. She started to deep throat him by bobbing her head.

"Ug."

She started to hum around the cock. Itachi let out a moan as a sigh of defeat. Nami smirked after hearing it. Her right hand started to caress the soft sacks underneath the cock. Itachi threw his head backwards due to the pleasure he's feeling.

"Nami (pant) harder!"

She obeyed by sucking harder and faster as she continued to deep throats him.

"I'm ganna cu-cu-cum!"

Using her teeth's she slowly traced it over the hard cock causing the older Uchiha to cum hard into her mouth. She almost choked due to the amount of cum Itachi came.

Coughing and trying to catch her breath again Itachi grabbed her face into another hot kiss. He was able to taste himself along with Nami's wet cavern. Nami tried to pull away from his advancements but it only fueled him even more.

His pale hands traveled down south and finally landed on what he wanted. He gracefully stripped off Nami's tight jeans and pressed his erection up to against her lower half of the body. They both moaned while grinding each others brains out.

Itachi had enough so he lifted Nami's legs into the air and around his waist to support her for what is to come next. He positions himself outside of her puckered hole. Giving her nod of approval, Itachi slowly entered her. She gave a sudden gasp at the sudden intrusion in her lower part of the body. Itachi's lips met hers to distract her from the pain she feels.

Finally he was sheathed inside her. Waiting for her to finally adjust to his size, he started to thrust into her, slowly then gaining speed as Nami's groans of pain became moans of pleasure. Both were panting as their bodies kept up the rhythm they both have created.

His pale hands crept up to fondle with her left nipple while the other sinful hands caressed her butt cheeks. Nami's moans grew louder every time Itachi thrust deep inside her. He started to kiss and nip around her neck and then finally she released squeezing her inner walls around his painfully swollen cock causing him to cum as well inside her. He heard her whisper a name whom he knew was not his.

**Okay it's done……T_T…**

Heavy panting could be heard from the bathroom. The maids that passed by the bathroom blushed a deep red after hearing what was occurring inside the sealed room.

Itachi came out first with only a towel clinging around his waist. Nami was fully dressed as she came out of the bathroom. She guided the taller male to his room and was about to leave only to have her waist grabbed and pulled back into the dark room.

"ITA..mphf!"

His lips collided with hers to silence her. She was now struggling underneath him.

"mphf!...."

Shaking her head she finally broke free and was gasping for air now. Itachi had his usual emotionless face on. Looking into her deep blue eyes he finally asked, he couldn't take it anymore, not when both his important people are hurting one another over something he knew nothing of.

"What happened between Sasuke and you yesterday Nami? Answer me honestly. What was with the bottle that caused you to have such a strong reaction? Is it connected to your past self?"

"I-I! Yes it does. NOW GET OFF ME!"

Giving him a hard push in the chest area she was about to escape only to fall head first to the marble floor. Itachi had grabbed her ankle when she was going to make a mad dash for it. He straddled her waist to prevent any movements from her. She struggled to no avail.

"I want answers now Nami. If you don't answer me in the next three minutes, I'll make sure you won't be able to walk around for a whole week after I'm done with you. I'll be enjoying it to the fullest too."

He said with a satisfying smirk. But he forgot who he was dealing with.

"Uchiha-kun. If you don't get off me right this instance…"

Her voice dropped down low to familiar tone he recognized as the same voice that haunts his and Sasuke's dreams at night. It sounded threatening and dangerous as she changed her voice vocals to that of a boy who hasn't gone through puberty yet.

"You'll wish you have never met me. Oh and I also have the ability to make sure you can't reproduce any heirs for you filthy clan ever again."

"Are you threatening me Nami?"

"Wrong, I'm not Nami."

"Who are you then?"

"Your brother's past lover…"

With that said to him, Nami's eye lids slid close only to open again to reveal brighter blue eyes then the Nami he had seen before. They look so familiar but he couldn't piece it together. Nami's breast area seemed to have just caved in all of the sudden. Her waist seems to have more muscles now all of the sudden, still having the curves of women which every woman seems to crave for, and Nami's hair seems to have brightened.

"Finally you reveal your true self. I was getting sick of waiting around for you to really show. Who are you really? What is your goal? Who sent you here?"

Itachi activated his other personality, which you can tell by just looking into his eyes. They have turned a bloody red with three commas swirling dangerously around his pupil. Nami stared back with dangerously deadly killing intent coming off her. Itachi never felt this much fear in his lifetime before as he is right now.

"Who are you for the last time?" He practically screamed.

"I'm Android Namikaze Uchiha Naruto. Son of the Yellow Flash and daughter of your great uncle, Madara."

"Nani!"


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**_Diaryanjo: okay guys...bad news_**

**_Itachi: Are you getting lazy now?_**

**_Diaryanjo: NO! My computer caught the virus....and i was halfway typing for this fanfic...T_T_**

**_Sasuke: Hn. You practically uploaded the virus to your computer._**

**_Diaryanjo: DID NOT!_**

**_Naruto: So when will the next chapter come out?_**

**_Diaryanjo: If you guys want......-_-...can't believe i'm saying this but....i'll rewrite it if you guys want the next chapter badly....pm me if you want to complain..._**

**_Deidara: You sure you don't want me to just bomb your computer so you can have a better excuse as to why you're not writing?_**

**_Diaryanjo: I've told you a freaken virus corrupted my poor computer!!!_**

**_Kisame: Or I can just dice it and then you can't...._**

**_Diaryanjo: still the same category of DESTRUCTION OF DIARY'S COMPUTER BAKA! And NO I'M NOT LAZY!! JUST IT'S HARD TO WRITE SOMETIMES WHEN THEY LET LOOSE AN INFANT IN YOUR ROOM!!_**

**_Tsunade: Have you guys seen_**

**_Everyone mention so far: NO!_**

**_Tsunade: 0_0* okay...I guess not the best time to ask_**

**_Diaryanjo: If you guys are really desperate to read the next chapter...T_T i'll try to write something similar to the data i lost to the virus on my computer...T_T pm me...._**

**_Everyone: JA NE!_**

_A Life for a Life and Triple Spy? will be put on hold for a while due to the said circumstances of a virus breakout on my computer...I was writing these two at the same time...so SORRY...hope you might read some of the other stories i have up!! and the two new ones i have out soon!! _


End file.
